


Connection

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, lucifer has feelings and he doesn't know what to do about them, they're both very tired and very lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: The effect.





	Connection

“Maybe it’s not about how. The… killing, I mean.”

Lucifer sets his glass down as he speaks, not making eye contact. He enfolds Pierce’s hand in both of his. Something cracks open in Pierce’s chest.

“Maybe it’s about why.”

“Lucifer...” Pierce begins.

“You might be right, Cain,” Lucifer whispers. “Maybe I’m not a man of my word after all.”

Pierce doesn’t speak. He should be disappointed, but something else overpowers it, surging up through the crack Lucifer’s tenderness made.

“See… I don’t want to kill you.”

Lucifer kisses him, soft and tender. Pierce— _Cain_ —closes his eyes and stops fighting.


End file.
